Not so Different
by angiloy15
Summary: As Hermione Granger and Cedric Diggory struggle to find meaning in their lives they realized how different their worlds were but strangely,not so different...
1. Chapter 1: Wish things were different

As Hermione Granger stepped out of the shower to get dressed in her room as she walked downs the hallway passing her mothers room with only a towel on.

Finally making it to her room, closing the door behind her. Her clothes were well set and well pressed on top of her bed.

Just like her mother she was somewhat of a perfectionist and she liked it.

After finally getting herself dressed she put on her robe and headed to the mirror looking at her reflection on the mirror.

Hermione had grown to be a really mature girl. Everything about her just completely changed ever since last year.

"I hope Harry and Ron haven't changed as much…" she said as she took her brush in her hand. They haven't seen each other since their summer vacation.

She was caught in a daydream about what would happen this year in Hogwarts.

"Would it be different?...will I finally find someone I have in common with?..." she thought to herself in her head.

She was caught in her thoughts until her she heard a yell from downstairs "Mione dear!...come down and have breakfast…you don't want to be late do you?..." her mother yelled from the kitchen.

"no mother!...certainly not!..." she replied back putting her brush aside and headed for the door.

other side of the world

"Cedric Diggory!...would you wake up already?!..." Mr. Diggory said yelling while knocking on his son's door.

"Am awake father!...you don't have to shout so early in the morning!..." Cedric replied from his room, yawning and stretching his arms.

"well…I wouldn't have to…if someone would have waken up a bit sooner…" his father kept bragging from the outside.

Cedric came out of his room in his boxers with a towel on his shoulders. "I get it…am moving…." He

said with a wise smirk to go with it.

After he finished taking a bath he was surprised to find his clothes on his bed. Every clothing in proper order.

"That's just like father…acting like a mother at the same time…" he thought to himself.

Cedric and his father have been alone on their own since his mother passed away when he was only 5, he could barely remember what she looked like but he knew she loved them both.

He was right. Cedric grew up to be a handsome and strong young man. He was after all 17 years old.

"I hope things would be more different this year at Hogwarts…" he said to himself starring out to his balcony.


	2. Chapter 2: familar faces

Chapter 2: familiar faces

When Hermione got to the train station, she immediately kissed her mother goodbye and bringing her bag. Waving at her as she got in Hogwarts Express still waving.

She knew her mother would be sad with her going to Hogwarts and growing up more but she knew that time would come and that time has finally come.

Hermione had just got in Hogwarts express which would bring her to Hogwarts at the time being. When she was about to open her booth door someone interrupted her.

"Hey!...Hermione!..." whose voices sounded really familiar and it was Harry and Ron waving as they drew nearer.

"Harry, Ron!...I can't believe it!..." she said in excitement.

"sure,you can't!..." Ron said teasingly.

Harry just shook his head and laughed trying to ignore Ron's side comment.

"so…what have you been up to this last summer?..." Harry asked smiling.

"yeah, what have you been up to…Ms.Brainy?!..." Ron teased again.

"well, if you both have to know…I've been reading a book..-boring! Ron cut in rudely.

"blah, blah, blah…your so boring!...so like you…" Ron said sticking his tongue out.

"what?!...what's that suppose to mean?!..." Hermione asked as her face turned red.

They started arguing. Harry just butted in and stretched his arms in between Hermione and Ron. Who were trying to kill each other.

"okay you two!...stop it!...let's just take a deep breath and…" Harry said not being able to finish.

As he starred at something straight, like being hypnotized not noticing his arms were still stretched out to Hermione and Ron.

Hermione and Ron stopped arguing and looked at Harry than to see what or who he was looking at that made him lose his senses.

All they saw was Cho Chang and Cedric Diggory talking and laughing at the same time.

"oh, her again!..." Hermione said amused trying to get away from Harry's stretched arms.

Finally he came to his senses and pulled Ron away saying "See you soon Mione!..."

Hermione just watched as Harry and Ron disappear in the lobby. Than picked up her bag and attempted to open the door to her booth again.

When she placed her hand on the door someone else's hand was on top of hers. Too shocked to look up she pulled her hand back.

She didn't know what she was to do, she's never been in this kind of situation.

He finally said something after 3 minutes of silence.

Finally being able to look at him staring at his blue eyes, she couldn't help it somehow something attracted her to this boy.

"Am Cedric Diggory…just call me Cedric" he said to her and she as well introduced herself.

"He was perfectly nice and cute" she said to herself, as he finally opened the door and stretched his arm for her to come in first.

"thankyou…" she said as she took her bag than smiling.

Cedric

Cedric and his father have finally arrived at the train station.

Cedric was already running late.

As they stepped out of the car Cedric blurted out "am sorry dad…I…"

"it's okay Cedric…just promise me you'll try to be more punctual.." his father said holding Cedric's shoulder, looking at his eyes.

"yes..I promise…" he replied as he hugged his father goodbye.

"oh and father…please try to take care of yourself…try not to work too hard…" Cedric added as he took his bag out of the trunk

"your just like your mother…" his father commented as he laughed.

"well…I'll write…better get going" his father continued.

"okay…I'll write as well…yeah I should…"he said not wanting to leave his father in his condition. He was growing weaker and Cedric was the only one he had left in the world.

He hugged his father once again than ran to get to his station where Hogwarts express was waiting.

He made it just in time. Gasping for breath from all the running he did. Bending his head and his knees bent as well as his hands were on his knees.

He was about to walk to his booth until he was surprised by Cho Chang's presence.

"Hey, I missed you…"she said sweetly,hugging him

Cedric has been dating Cho Chang for a year now but only because his father wanted him to, he didn't actually love her like she wanted him to.

"Cho,we both know we can't be together anymore…we wouldn't work, we'd just end up getting each other hurt in the end" he explained backing away from her a bit.

"ssshhh.."she whispered as she touched his lips with her finger

"we can make this work somehow, and I know it"

"but-ah!, no more Cedric"she said stopping him before he could say anything else

Cedric just took his breath and tried to see Cho Chang's point of view, walking her to her booth while they talked about their summer vacation.

When he finally got Cho Chang to her booth he walked going to his, blinded and caught up by his thoughts he put his hand on the door not knowing someone else's hand was already there.

"oh, am sorry…I…"he said not being able to finish, feeling totally humiliated

"it's okay, the girl said softly not looking at him

Than as she took her hand away from his, she finally looked at him, caught in her eyes he finally made up a conversation.

"by the way am Cedric Diggory…just call me Cedric"he said unconsciously

"and am Hermione Granger…you can call me Hermione"she said smiling

"well, let's get in before we both get cold feet, shall we?" he said opening the door, stretching his arm for her to enter first.

"Thankyou" she said as she walked in than he joined her.


	3. Chapter 3: what's boring?

**Hermione**

As Hermione and Cedric waited to get to Hogwarts their booth was filled with silence. They sat not too far from each other.

Until Cedric could starts a conversation "so,uhm…anything interesting happen during your summer?, I know it's pretty awkward for a person like me to ask…but…I" he continued to say really nervously.

"well, your right tough…"she added laughing a bit "but, am not actually a very interesting person" she said finally finishing, feeling totally stupid at the same time.

"well, how should I know that if I don't know you that much either"

"I just don't think you should waste your time getting to know someone like me, believe me"

"at least give me the chance to, let's be friends after all we do go to the same school"

"friends?, you want to be friends with me?" she asked as her eyes widened a bit

"yes, afcourse, you seem like a very nice and interesting person"

"that's the first" she said as she rolled her eyes

"well?"

"yeah, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try but I can get _pretty boring_" she said really unsure

"you know what I think?, no one's really boring in this world, especially once you get you know the person and realize that person is really_ extraordinary and full of surprises_" he said smiling at her.

Hermione couldn't believe she'd heard those words come out of Cedric Diggory's mouth, she thought he was more of a show off and Mr. boy next door but she's seen a different side of him just now.

"I'm impressed!, did you get that out of a movie or something?" she asked him laughing

"well, not actually" he answered laughing as well

They were laughing as the train shook a bit making their things fall in the floor.

As Hermione helped Cedric pick up his belongings, she noticed a book same as hers.

Could he be actually be reading that? She asked herself as she handed it to him.

No he couldn't, why would he waste his time reading? He practically has a social life.

"thankyou" he said as she handed it to him.

As they sat down back their sits, still not believing what she saw but there's still a chance that he could.

**Cedric**

He may have a great social life, after all his part of their school's Quid ditch team which he practically is captain of.

That's why his father is very proud of him, he had a son who always did what his father wanted him to, and that includes dating Cho Chang.

He only wants to make his father proud, his father grows weaker and weaker every passing moment.

If only he could stay at home and watch his father's condition. He was worried ever since he came in Hogwarts Express, but something about this girl made him forget about him a moment and that never happens.

What could it be? He asked to himself as he looked at her as she was reading a book.

When he was about to say something else someone immediately comes bursting through the doors, "we've arrived!," it was Cho Chang.

Shocked by her sudden outburst, he didn't say anything as she approached him. Without being able to stand up directly she suddenly put her hands around his arms and pulled him out of the door.

While Hermione looked at them go out of the door without being able to say anything.

When they came out of the door Cedric suddenly took Cho Chang's hands off his arms "Cho, why do you have to keep pulling me out like that?" he asked a bit frustrated at her.

"because you were acting all sweet and starring at her as if she's a_ goddess_ or something" she said angrily pushing him a bit.

"what?, how could you say that?, I barely know her"

"it's true!, I watched you as you kept starring at her, am not stupid not to notice Cedric, I have eyes!" she said as she put her finger pointing to her eyes

"you know your acting really foolish right now, you know that" he said as he walked away back to his booth, as he forgot his bag.

When he was about to go in he heard Hermione say "oh!, how rude they are!, the nerve!" he acted like he heard nothing opening the door.

"I'm sorry, she just got a bit excited" he explained as he placed his bag in his broad shoulders.

Halfway to the door "I guess I'll see you around?" he said looking at her and smiling at the same time.

"yeah, sure…" she replied unsurely because of what she just said at loud.

Than he went to join Cho Chang and her friends as they met up with him out in the crowd.


	4. Chapter 4:new experience and beginnings

**Hermione**

As soon as Hermione got off the Hogwarts Express, she returned to Hogwarts which was like a second home to her.

The entrance was filled with people crowding around looking for their friends and peers.

She was about to look for her best friend when "Hey Granger!" a familiar voice came out of no where in the crowd.

"Ginny!" she shouted out. She was happy and relieved that she's finally with someone who she can be herself with and someone who certainly won't call her boring.

That one person is Ginny Weasley and_ Cedric Diggory_? Did he actually mean what he said or was he just plainly being nice? She asked herself, as Ginny stood in front of Hermione still filled with so much joy every time they met.

"how have you been?, I've beginning to think you weren't coming" she said giving Hermione a big bear hug

"I've been doing fine, you?"

"well, you know how much I want to try new things in all, right?" she asked kind of a bit nervously

"yeah I guess so, but where is this actually going?" Hermione asked unsurely, knowing Ginny was going to tell her something really big

"I know my family practically hates the Malfoy's but Draco and I want to fight for something we both believe in and that's us"

"what?!, so you mean you two are, are together?" she asked almost not being able to finish

"yes, and I know Ron will flip once he finds out"

"oh yeah!, he will" Hermione added raising both eye brows

There was still so much they wanted to talk about until "would everyone please gather around now, please!" Dumbledore said at the top of his lungs for everyone to hear

As they all gathered around the halls, "this year at Hogwarts will be different unlike the other years, we have made a few changes regarding your people skills in all…" he continued on holding a list in his hands.

"what is he talking about?" Ginny asked whispering to Hermione

"I really don't know but I know it's something really bad, somehow I can feel it in my stomach" she whispered back holding her stomach

"we are to assign your own room and the person you are to share it with" Dumbledore continued to say

"what?!, you mean we don't get to pick at all?" Ginny asked, practically shouting

After all they have been room mates with Hermione since forever and that was about to change.

Dumbledore started saying name after name "Ms. Ginny Weasley and Ms. Pansy Parkinson will be room mates!" he said for all to hear.

"what?!, that can't be!, this is an outrage! She's a total wanna be" Pansy commented and complained from the crowd of people

"yeah, I know!, being able to spend the whole year with a real live anaconda!" Ginny commented back at her.

"silence!, that is the kind of personalities why we have to have this in the first place!" Dumbledore shouted trying to avoid any other comments.

"this totally sucks big time!" Ginny leaned back and felt totally humiliated as people around her started laughing and giggling from her complaints.

"don't worry Gin, it's just for a while" Hermione said trying to comfort her while holding her arms

"I hope your right Mione" Ginny said bending her head

"Ms.Hermione and Ms. Cho Chang will be room mates!" Dumbledore shouted once again

"what?!, that can't be!" Hermione shouted out

"why?, what's wrong with her?, it can't be as bad as mine" Ginny asked looking at Hermione

"oh, but it is…" Hermione replied

Ginny's right why am I making such a big deal out of this? Hermione asked herself again and again.

**Cedric**

Really? He whispered to himself trying not to be heard by Cho Chang or her friends as they stood beside him.

"Who is that girl?" Cho Chang asked one of her friends.

"she's said to be one of the brightest girls in Hogwarts she's practically a genius!, she accelerated in our year" Amanda answered

"yeah but a total lo-ser!" Pansy added forming a L with her finger

Cedric only listened and didn't believe what Pansy just said about her. She seemed nice, really nice.

She's really that good?, so that means she's practically in my level he said to himself she's good, and she's really cute too, what?! Did I just say that? He asked himself in his head.

He got lost in his thought's before "Cedric? Are you okay?" Cho Chang asked holding his arm

"oh, yeah, am okay, I just, uhm, never mind…." He said halfly choking

"okay, help me bring my stuff to my room would you? She asked handing him her baggage.

"sure" he replied taking her baggage to her room.

**Hermione**

When Hermione came to her assigned room, the room had two beds, one on the left side and one on the right, next to the window, a cabinet in between with a lamp in the middle and it had an old red coach next to an old fire place.

Guess this isn't that bad she said to herself softly bringing in her bag. She placed her bag on the right bed next to the window.

It helps her to open the window and let the fresh air come in once in a while. That refreshes her when she has a lot of things on her mind.

When she looked out her window she noticed that it was next to the Qui ditch field where the guys practiced during their competition and you can even see people passing by.

Getting distracted on the people passing by someone suddenly entered the room "hello" she said as with a soft and sweet voice.

With Cedric behind her bringing her belongings. He sure is strong Hermione thought to herself, looking at him as he placed Cho's things in the left side bed.

"hey, you agaian?!" Cedric asked joking and smiling

"yeah, me again" Hermione replied laughing with him

"well, am off. I gotta head to the field to meet up with the team" Cedric said before he headed to the door, he kissed Cho on her cheek and ran off the door.

Leaving her and Cho alone. Since Hermione wasn't good with starting conversations total silence filled the room.

Cho sat on her bed and started unpacking her things, "I hope we'll be good friends, not close friends just good friends…"

"yeah, I guess that'll be okay"

"well, am off to get something to eat with my friends" she said than dashed out of the room before Hermione could even comment.

Damn!, why do people keeping doing that? She asked herself really pissed; people keep dashing away before she could even react.

She just decided to forget about it and started unpacking her belongings. After all her unpacking she suddenly felt a bit tired.

She didn't get enough sleep since she's been having night mares all the time. Before she could do anything else she fell asleep on her bed.


	5. Chapter 5:I'm just like you

**Cedric**

Later that evening after meeting up with his team, Cedric went to his room to refresh himself from all the practicing they did.

Cho made a plan for them to see each other and talk about things at her room.

When he finished refreshing up himself, he directly headed to Cho's room.

He knocked on the door "Cho?, you there?, it's me Cedric" he said knocking the door gently with his hands.

"Cho?" he was finally gave up and headed back to his room, he was already halfway until the door finally opened.

Thinking it was Cho he came headed back to the door. "Cho, what…" he said not being able to continue. Instead of Cho who answered it was Hermione.

"Cedric?" she said with her eyes blinking a bit.

"Hermione, where's Cho?" he asked a bit breathless all of a sudden

"I don't know, I haven't seen her since we last met in our room, she did say she was going to get something to eat with her friends and well, I feel asleep" she replied rubbing her head a bit ashamed.

"oh, okay than…" he said as he almost walked away but than

"hey would you like to eat dinner with me?, Cho and I were suppose to meet up but…than she's out" he asked her a bit nervously.

"what?, me and you?, out to dinner?" she asked really shocked.

"yeah, to repay you for waking you up I would like to repay you with dinner…"

"am not so sure, it's okay, I don't have anything against you waking me up"

"come on, join me, I don't want to eat dinner on my own…"

Hermione was unsure of what excuses to say but she knew she couldn't lecture her way out of this one.

"okay, fine, just give me 5 minutes to get dressed…" she finally agreed

"no need, we'll eat in your room, I already brought the food and all"

"oh?, okay than" she said with a surprised look than let him in.

**Hermione**

"so you made all of these?" Hermione asked on top of her bed, as she bit half of the omelet he brought for their indoor dinner picnic.

"yeah, my dad sort of has this passion for cooking" he replied sitting on the floor beside her cleaning the mess they made.

"oh really?, that is really suprising…"

"why is that?" he asked looking at her

"because I'd never expect someone like you to cook, read or even talk to someone like me…" she said backing away from his stare.

"what do you mean?, someone like you?" he asked trying to get her to look at him.

"I mean, you have every one, every girl, graveling in your feet and you intend to waste it talking to me…" she said as she took her pillow, hugging it tight.

"oh that, I know, everyone expects me to be like that, but believe me I just want to get through this…to be a normal teenager _like you_…" he said as he sat next to her on her bed.

"I'm different…everyone thinks am boring…"

"really?, because you're the only person I think who sees the real me, you don't suck up to me just to get my attention…"

"your right, that's just not who I am…"

"I know, _that's why I like you_…" he said as they looked at each other's eyes for almost like it could last a life time.

How I wish it would, it feels so different than it would with someone else. She said to herself in her head, how come I never felt like this?

"uhm…thanks for dinner…" Hermione finally said breaking off the moment they had.

"no problem…I should be the one thanking you…"he said smiling at her


	6. Chapter 6:blinded

**Hermione**

It was 5:00 am in the morning and Hermione woke up early because of her nightmares again. She rubbed her eyes while she headed for the still in the window.

She stretched her arms and yawned and noticed Cho was still sound asleep in her bed. Wonder what time she came back? Hermione asked herself.

When she looked out the window, she saw someone was already awake as well.

Doing push ups.

As he stood up she noticed it was Cedric and how surprised she was to know he woke up early just to warm up, he must be really determined, she said herself.

After all the competition was drawing nearer and nearer and she could see the determination in him somehow and how she admired that about him.

He placed his hands on his hips, gasping for breath from all his work out, and as he did, she could see his chest through his sleeveless shirt, which was white and since he was sweating you could actually see his abs, how gorgeous he looked she thought to herself.

**Cedric**

Cedric has been awake since 3:00 am in the morning to do his morning work out. He was determined to stay fit for the competition coming up.

He wanted to make his father proud, and he promised he would come to Hogwarts to watch him play.

As he did his push ups he remembered his little indoor dinner picnic he had with Hermione, how strange it felt being able to open up to her, they barely know each other but she made it seem like they had met long time ago.

When he stood up to catch his breath, he noticed and felt like someone was watching him and when he looked at Hermione's direction, he noticed the way she looked.

Her hair still a bit messy as if she just woke up, her lips as pink as ever, he smiled at her but when he tried to wave at her, she suddenly vanished.

Oh,wonder where she went all of a sudden he asked himself.

**Hermione**

When Cedric looked at her, she fell directly to the floor hitting the floor with her butt, hard!

It even woke Cho up "what happened?!" she asked as if there was an earth quake

"I feel out of bed…"Hermione replied to save herself from humiliation from starring at her boyfriend

Cho just looked at her unsure of what she said and raised her eyebrow at her.

"nightmares…"she added

"oh, okay…"than she fell back to sleep

Relieved by her little incident she stood up rubbing her butt from the hard fall.

After her little incident she headed to her class, on her way there Ginny caught up with her "Mione!" she shouted excitedly.

"what?, is there something I'm missing?" she asked uncomfortably

"yeah!,I've been looking for you everywhere"

"okay, so what's the news?"

"Viktor Krum's coming to play against our school this competition!"

Suddenly Hermione stood there quiet, not saying anything until Ginny comforted her "it's okay Mione, past is past right?"

"yeah…I guess so…"Hermione said as she held her bag tight as if she wanted to rip it to shreds, piece by piece.

She went out with Viktor Krum last year, she like him, he told her, he loved him but instead, she saw him go out with another girl which she will never forget.

As soon as she came to her senses, they realized they were the only people left in the corridors, they were already running late.

They hurriedly said their goodbye's and ran to different directions, no,no,no!, I can't be late, am so going to get into trouble.

Without realizing anyone in front of her, because of her eagerness to get to class, she bumped someone and all their things spilled all over the ground.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know where I was going, I, I.."she tried explaining why picking up the things that she spilled on the ground.

"it's okay, I guess I didn't know where I was going as well…" he explained

"oh crap!, I know that voice anywhere, not again!" she said to herself as she almost reached for a piece of paper.

**Cedric**

He helped pick up the pieces of paper that scattered on the ground as well.

He knew it was Hermione he had ran into and he was glad it was her.

"I guess your running late too huh?" he asked her while picking up her things.

"yeah…"

"what class?"

"potions actually…"

"really?, me too…" he said, as he looked at her.

He tried helping her up by offering his hand for her to take so she can stand up

"so that must mean were classmates or something…"she replied as she took his hand in hers as she stood up.

"yeah I guess so…" he replied as he realized he was holding her hand and didn't let go even if she had already stood up.

They smiled at each other and didn't say anything until "Ms.Granger! Mr. Diggory! What are you two still doing in the corridor during class hours?!" they heard Prof. Snape shouted from the room.

They noticed they were only a few meters away from the classroom, "This place is not for your dating!, it's for learning! I expected more from you both, but it's my job to make sure you both do learn!, you will be punished!" Prof. Snape added as everyone came outside to see what the commotion was all about.

Keeping their eyes glued to the scene, Cedric looked at Hermione and she looked at him.

"what are you all looking at?!, go back to your class now!" Prof. Snape shouted and just like that everyone rushed to get away from the scene.

**Hermione**

What a great day to start the beginning of the school year, getting yelled at by Prof. Snape and who knows what he might give them as punishment for their little mishap earlier.

She just wanted to lie down on her soft bed, and maybe try to get some rest from a long day of embarrassment.

She was glad the day was over, when she came near her room, the door was locked, she could open it but she knew Cho was already inside.

Few moments later the door opened and Cedric came out, he didn't notice Hermione as he came out, it seems like he wanted to get away from there as soon as possible.

Than when she came inside the room, she saw Cho crying, her hands covering her face, she pretended not to notice and placed her things on her bed.

She noticed there was an owl outside her window, it had a letter on it's beak, she opened her window and took the letter from it's beak.

Who could this be from? She asked herself as she opened the letter.

It said:

**Dear Ms. Granger,**

**Please see me in my office, we will discuss your little mishap earlier.**

**Yours,**

**Dumbledore**

Than she gasped and hurriedly ran to the bathroom to change into a more comfortable outfit, she wore a t-shirt and matching blue jeans, she didn't have time to refresh herself she doesn't want to be later-again

When she arrived in Dumbledore's office, she saw Cedric had already arrived and was sitting at the end of the room.

Placing his arms over his head and his head bended on his legs, as if something was terribly wrong.

"please come in Ms.Granger…" Dumbledore said from behind her

"oh, yes, thankyou sir…" she replied and sat next to Cedric.

**Cedric**

Everything is going terribly wrong, even if Cho and I are over at least we wouldn't end up being a fool because I only loved her because my father wanted me to.

He had seen her with Harry, when Cho wasn't in her room, she was with Harry, one of his team mates told him about their little meetings together.

He even saw both of them kissing in the corridors at night, how could she even try to say things would work out somehow? He asked himself over and over again.

I've been so blind not to open my eyes. He said as he placed his arms over his head, bending his head over his legs.

He heard Dumbledore call Hermione inside and he took his mind off Cho and her foolishness, he doesn't care because he never did love her.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Diggory, you both know we have to discuss your little mishap earlier right?" he asked both of them

"yes sir, ofcourse!" they both answered at the same time, glancing at each other until it broke off as soon asDumbledore continued.

"since you both were late earlier, you will be partners for the whole year and will stay after Prof. Snape's class to take a make-up quiz…"

"what?" Hermione asked surprised

"It's okay with me sir…" Cedric answered as soon as he could, this was his chance to spend time with Hermione, did he want to? He asked himself.

"and you Ms.Granger?" asked Dumbledore looking at her with his puffy eyes

"yes sir…" she finally agreed

"okay than it's setteled, you may go now" he said as he clapped his hands

As they came outside his office, "hey!, I hope it's okay with you that we have to work together…" he said not looking at her, looking at the ground and kicking the dust.

"yeah…of course" she said trying to cheer him up.

"okay than, tomorrow night than?" he asked finally looking at her in the eye

"what?"

"our research for what potion we have to work on?" he replied back

"oh, yeah, of course, okay!"

"okay than it's settled, good night" he said smiling at her

"yeah, good night to you too" she said smiling back at him.

* * *

hey everyone!...hope you liked this Chapter...altough I know a lot were confused in the first few chapters...hope you understand it better now...please send reviews!!!thanks!

-anGiLoY15-


	7. Chapter 7:No more Nightmares

**Hermione**

As she was listening in class, something had come into her head that distracted her, Cedric, why was he so sad last night?

I can't help thinking about him, but I need to concentrate, my mother expects me to, I just want to make her proud as well.

What is it about this boy that makes me so clueless to what I'm doing every now and then? She thought to herself trying to focus her attention in class.

Someone had come in to interrupt their class all of a sudden, as she starred at a person bringing a bouquet of red roses, I wish someone could give me roses someday, she thought as the person headed towards her.

It was Ginny, "hey!, this is for you Mione" she said winking as she handed her the flowers placing it on her desk.

"what? Me? From whom?" she asked curiously

"I don't know, someone just told me I'd give it to you, I'm not a messenger you know" she said as she gave a disguised look

Than she headed towards the door, watching her as her red hair moved along to the movement of her body.

How beautiful these are, she said as she started smelling the flowers, not noticing everyone was looking at her.

Who these be from? She asked herself, Cedric? Could it be? No it couldn't be, but can it? She kept thinking until the whole class ended

She was just about to look for Cedric, when someone tapped her from behind, "did you get my flowers?" he asked her with his hands in his pocket.

No, it couldn't be who I think it is, Hermione thought without looking at the person, oh crap!, it can't be, just can't!

"what?..." she blurted out

"the flowers?..." he asked

"these are from you?..." she asked finally facing the person who sent her the flowers, and it was no other than Viktor Krum

"yes, so do you like them?"

"well, their nice but…" she answered not being able to finish, Viktor saddened by her answer got a bit offended at the same time

"but what?" he asked

"you can't just give me flowers, not after what you've put me through!" she shouted at him

"what? You mean what happened last year?" he asked her

"yes, last year!" she replied back annoyed because of his question, which was pretty obvious already

"look, Mione, I'm sorry, really, just let me repay you…" he continued saying when Hermione couldn't take anymore of his excuses

"I've heard enough Viktor!, you have the nerve to come and give me flowers and you show your face after I said I never wanted to see you again…" than she went off dropping the flowers on the ground.

**Cedric**

He watched closely as he looked at Hermione and Viktor. He was curious to know that they had a connection.

He watched as she dashed away from Viktor, not noticing him completely

As he headed towards the field to meet up with his team mates, he saw Viktor in the field as well, talking with his team mates.

"you got busted again Vik!" someone from his team shouted out loud for everyone to hear

"no, I didn't I'll prove to you all that every girl can't resist going out with me" he answered back being all high and mighty, they all laughed

Cedric not being able to hold his anger towards what he just meant to do with Hermione he dashed over to where Viktor was and suddenly pushed him to the side.

"what is your problem?" Viktor asked as Cedric stood in front of him

"what's my problem? It's more like you have a problem!" he answered pushing him again

Everyone just watched as they quarreled on the field.

"you can't just play with Hermione and every girl's else's feelings!" Cedric said not being able to hold his anger

"what? Is that what it's all about? Hermione?" Viktor asked sarcastically

"yes it is!"

"that girl isn't worth any time fighting for, your wasting your time" he continued laughing

Cedric stunned by what he said about Hermione, he hit Viktor in his face and all their team mates held them, preventing them from getting too close

"you'll pay for this!" Viktor said angrily being dragged away by his team mates

"why did you just do that Cedric?" Harry asked from his team mates

"because I had to…" he said as he walked away from the field

**Hermione**

After a long day, and that little unpleasant surprise earlier, she refreshed herself in the shower, she was getting prepared to meet Cedric for their little research at the library

She was alone in her room once again, Cho was always disappearing some where, but she liked that, she could have the room to herself

She borrowed a long skirt from Ginny, and a matching sleeveless shirt to go with it, Hermione was a very conservative girl, she never dressed much for any occasion, this was her first time to even wear a long skirt and sleeveless shirt.

There was just something in her that made her want to try something new, as she brushed her hair over and over again, applying a bit of lip gloss and scented perfume on her wrist and neck, she looked different, but in a good way.

She prepared the things they would need for their research on her bag, than headed to the door and locked it, heading for the library.

When she arrived, Cedric was already there, reading and scanning books for their report.

She just placed her things on the other side of the table and sat next to him.

He was wearing a white shirt, a leather jacket and a matching pants, he still looked great, she thought to herself while glancing at him time after time.

**Cedric**

He noticed something in Hermione was different tonight, she looked stunning and it reflected how gorgeous her face was with her sleeveless shirt.

They stood there quiet until he said something "how do you know Viktor Krum?" he asked gluing his eyes to the book.

Hermione shocked by his sudden interest to know answered "we used to go out, that's all…"

"really?"

"yeah…"

He didn't want to add the fact he had fought with him because of her, he just kept that out of the subject.

Few hours after their research, he started to get tired and sleepy, he knew Hermione was too "you think we'd get an A for all the work we did?" he asked putting away some of the books they used, but no one answered

"Hermione?" he asked as he looked at her from the other side of the table, she had already fallen asleep in the pile of books

He came closer to her, he decided not to wake her up, she looked so beautiful and cute when she sleeps, he said to himself as he looked at her sleep.

Why am I suddenly feeling this way? He asked himself as he backed away from her a bit, putting his hand through his blonde hair.

Her lips so pink, I want to kiss her, he said to himself as he placed his jacket over Hermione's shoulders, sitting back at his sit, bending his head in a book.

**Hermione**

When she woke up she noticed she had a jacket on, it was Cedric's he must have noticed I was feeling a bit cold. I must have fallen asleep she said to herself as she saw Cedric

He must have fallen asleep as well she said as she drew nearer to him, how calm and peaceful he looked, she smiled and kissed him on his cheeks whispering a 'thankyou' at the same time, as she went out to get some fresh air.

Cedric was awake the whole time, he smiled at himself as he realized what Hermione did.

When she came back from getting some fresh air, Cedric had already fixed the mess they did.

"did you fix all of these by yourself?" she asked as she stood in front of him

"well, magic helped a bit" he said laughing

She started laughing as well, not noticing Cedric was coming closer.

"Cedric?" Hermione said unsurely leaning on the book shelf as his face was already close to hers as if they can touch any time soon.

"you know, you look really cute when you sleep…" he said at her breathlessly like the time he did push ups

Shocked by what he had said to her, she didn't notice his hands was already on her face, drawing her nearer to him.

They had kissed, Hermione shocked at what was happening, but at the same time, felt like it was heaven as Cedric's kiss got a bit deeper every time they touched lips.

She couldn't help placing her arms around his neck, she closed her eyes and followed his lips as they shared it passionately and softly.

They wanted it to last longer until they heard someone come in, they backed away from each other.

"Hermione? You there?" she asked as she came nearer, it was Ginny in her pajama's

"Ginny?" she asked as they starred at her still awake

"I couldn't sleep at all…" she continued

"oh, big surprise there…" Hermione teased her as she pulled her out of the library leaving Cedric along still shocked of what they did

**Cedric**

I screwed it! He shouted as he punched the book shelf, as books started falling straight for him.

"be careful!" Hermione screamed as she was holding a wand on one of her hands saying a spell to freeze the books

"wow!, do you know everything?" he asked being amazed

Placing the books back on the shelf, "no I could have just come back in for my bag and was alarmed to see books were about to hit you…" she continued

"so?" he asked

"pure coincidence" she said as she headed to her bag.

"Hermione…" he said as he held her hand

She looked at him, "I like you…" he looked at her hoping she would feel the same way

"what? You don't know what your saying Cedric…" she said trying to pull away from him but couldn't, he was too strong

"of course I do…"

"no, you don't, don't waste your time…"

"I'm willing to take a chance, I'll do anything…"

"your not so different from them are you Cedric?" she asked as her eyes turned teary

"I can be Mione…I'm differen't"

"different? What's different Cedric?" she asked as tears started to fall

"I feel something different when I'm with you and that's all that matters right now"

She was about to slap him until Ginny came back in and Hermione directly pulled away from his grip and pulled Ginny with her, leaving Cedric to himself

**Hermione**

Does he really mean what he said? She asked as she finally dressed in her pajama's and lied down in her bed, still not being able to forget about their kiss

It felt so different, am starting to get scared of this feeling, she said to herself, as she closed her eyes falling fast asleep.

In her dreams she saw Cedric, instead of having night mare's she saw Cedric which made it much better.

He held her hand "Mione, I love you and you can't change what am feeling…" he said as he was dressed like a prince

"Cedric, please…" Hermione continued as if she were a princess in a pink long gown as they danced in the dance floor.

"well, I'm not giving up…" he said with a little smirk on his face

And with that Hermione laughed and felt as if this dream can never end.

What she dosen't know was Cedric was really talking to her.

He had a 'dream braclet' which could give him the power to enter anyone's dream, who ever's he wanted to and he really talked to her.

"have breakfast with me tomorrow…" he continued

"what? I'm not so sure…" she said unsurely

"I won't take no for an answer…"

"you are hard headed…" she said laughing a bit

"and your hot tempered…" he added laughing too

They danced through out the night as prince Cedric and Princess Hermione, no more nightmares Hermione said to herself

* * *

I admit I had a hard time doing this Chapter...it's not always easy to think and imagine you know, so send me reviews on what you think...thanks in advance!

-anGiLoY15-


	8. Chapter 8:Everyone Deserves a Chance

**Hermione**

She woke up earlier than the usual time she wakes up when she had nightmares, but the dream she had last night was definitely a dream come true.

She didn't go to the window or else she might see Cedric again, but I did have a wonderful dream about him last night, she said to herself as she headed to get her wand.

Noticing Cho's bed was still clean and empty, she hasn't come back since last night, she must have slept over some where else, she took her mind off that

She said some magic words and a cup and orange floated in the air, squeezing the orange's juice in the cup, she took it and threw the orange's peel in the trash.

Going to the coach, next to the fire place, getting herself comfortable, sipping her juice

Until someone knocked on the door.

Who could it be? As if I don't already know, she said to herself as she headed towards the door still holding her cup.

When she opened the door, it wasn't actually who she expected it to be, but still, "Hey, good morning…" Viktor said handing her a box of pastries for her to eat, while standing in the hallway

"it isn't a good morning at all, well, not since you came…." She said in a annoyed voice, rolling her eyes

"come on, don't be like that…" he said trying to make her reconsider

"Oh please! I'm so over you…" she said as she slammed the door in his face

The nerve! She said to herself as she sat back down the couch, few minutes later there was a knock on the door again.

"Viktor! Leave me alone!" she shouted as she opened the door, "I don't…" she said unable to continue instead of seeing Viktor it was Cedric "you don't what?" he asked as he entered the room

"what are you doing here?" she asked putting one of her hands on her hips, closing the door behind her.

Heading back to the couch, with Cedric behind her, as she sat down Cedric stood in front of her "like I said last night, I'm willing to take a chance…"

Hermione suddenly looked up at him "what? Do we have to keep talking about last night?" she asked sipping her juice

"yes, not until you admit you feel the same way…" he said as he tried putting her attention on him.

Shocked by his words "and how do you know that's how I feel? You don't know me"

"yes I do Mione, you're the person who understands me the most…"

"and so? What about Cho?"

"she and I broke up the last time we had an argument if you have to know…" he replied looking at the other side of the room

Saddened by what he said, she remembered the time they had an argument, "and now what? I'm your ticket to forget about her?" she asked him raising her voice a bit

"no, I never thought of that at all'' he said looking at her

"it's not that easy Cedric and you know it…"

"why do you think I even try even if I know your hot tempered?"

"you are so hard headed…" she said as she remembered her dream when they said those things about each other, it's just coincidence she thought to herself.

"I know, that's why I'm here" he said as he smiled

As he pulled her, making her stand directly, her juice fell on her carpet, "look what you did!" she said as she pointed at the spilled juice

"I'm not giving up that easily Mione" he said as he looked at her straight in the eye still holding her arms

Before Hermione could comment "Ms.Granger, may I have a word?" they heard Prof. Snape from the outside

Prof. Snape!, as if I'm not in trouble for just being late what more if he finds a guy in the room she said to herself in panic "Cedric, you've got to get out of here now!" Hermione said as she pulled away

"I'm not leaving until you agree to give me a chance…and maybe eat breakfast with me too" he said smiling all high and mighty.

"what? So now your black mailing me?" she said sarcastically, looking at him putting both hands on her hips

"maybe…if this is the only way I can get you to see my way…" he said still smiling

"Ms. Granger?!" Prof. Snape continued to say as he knocked some more.

Not understanding what to do, she knew Cedric was serious "okay, fine…I'll give you a chance…"

"and?..." he asked sarcastically

He's so stubborn, she said to herself in her head, "I'll eat breakfast with you…"

**Cedric**

"yes! You'll see I'm the perfect boyfriend, he said as he widened his eyes at her.

"what? Boyfriend? I only agreed to give you a chance and eat breakfast, your not my boyfriend…"she said folding her arms

"yet!" he added as he winked at her

"okay now! Please hurry!" she said in panic

He took his wand from his pocket and transported himself in her bathroom to hide until she finished her conversation with Prof. Snape.

He waited for about 3 minutes as they finished talking, Hermione followed him in the bathroom and closed it shut.

"what were you thinking?" she asked as she drew closer to him

"sorry, that was the only way I know you couldn't say no to" he replied back folding his arms

"oooh, your so stubborn!" she said as she came out of the bathroom, waving her hands in the air.

He followed her to where they had their conversation a little earlier, she started cleaning up the juice in the carpet.

"I'll see you later in the garden…" he said as he started heading for the door, and she followed him

"oh, before I go…" he added as he reached for something in his pocket and handed it to her

"is this…." She asked not being able to continue, looking at what he had given her.

"yup, your very own dream bracelet…"

"but why?" she asked looking at him

"I figured since you have a dream and I have a dream…" he said putting his hands over his head

"thankyou" she said smiling at him

"I'll see you later…" he said as he headed down the lobby

He had already convinced her to give him a chance and he was not going to let her down for doing so, I'm going to prove to her how serious I am, he said to himself in his head

He had already set up for their breakfast date at the back of the garden where it was the perfect place to have it, it was filled with a lot of trees and different kinds of flowers.

He made himself presentable as well, he wore a white polo shirt and matching pants. He made all the food instead of using magic, he wanted Hermione to know he was sincere and dose not need magic to do it.

As he waited for Hermione to show up he felt a bit nervous, but he knew it was all worth it, Hermione was a bit late will she show up? He asked himself over and over

"wow, you did this all for me?" Hermione asked as she came closer to him

He looked at her all the way, as if she was an angel that had fallen on earth, until she sat next to him

"you okay?" she asked him concerned

As he came back to his senses "uhm, yeah course…you know you look really…" he said as Hermione butt in "pathetic?"

"no, beautiful" he said as he starred at her again, she was wearing a pink dress and her hair was a bit curved at the end

"I was starting to think you wouldn't show up…" he continued on

"I did say I'd give you a chance didn't I?"

She smiled at him and he handed the food he made especially for them.

They didn't talk much when they ate, the food was too good as they ate it all the way

**Hermione**

She was hungry, but she didn't want Cedric to think she wasn't lady like , she ate slowly with poise and grace.

Thanks to Ginny and her sense of fashion, she couldn't believe she looked a bit better than before she admitted.

After they finished eating, Cedric started fixing and cleaning the mess, putting it in a basket, he is serious about this whole thing, and his right, I do feel the same way she said as she starred at him cleaning the mess.

She helped him "thanks for breakfast…" she said while handing him a plate

He smiled at her "no problem, like I said I'm willing to do what it takes…"

She drew closer to him, and suddenly held his hand

"Mione?" he said surprised, looking at her hand holding his, than at her

"I'm giving you a chance aren't I? I want you to prove to me you are the perfect boyfriend" she said smiling at him.

He smiled back and held her hand tight, as they made their way out of the garden, she leaned her head in his shoulder, as they walked hand in hand.

Nothing could be better right now, she thought to herself, closing her eyes

* * *

hey guyz! I wanna hear from you!...please send me reviews on what you thought about this chapter! thanks!

-anGiLoY15-


	9. Chapter 9:Now it's My Turn

As the months go by Hermione and Cedric were happy together they never felt anything better would come between them, but as the big game drew nearer the more Cedric didn't have time for Hermione.

He was always busy practicing and when they were together his team mates would always drag him away. Most of the time they only saw each other in their dreams through the bracelet Cedric had given her.

**Hermione**

But even though things were like that Hermione couldn't care less, she loved Cedric and he loved her, and that's all that really matters.

Before the final day of the competition Hermione decided to go see Cedric and maybe get a chance to talk after all his time of practicing, she wanted to see him so badly.

She missed his touch and just plainly being with him, she went to his room which was some where down the hallways.

When she arrived there, she knocked on his door hoping he was there, " Cedric? Are you there? It's Hermione, I just really need to speak to you…"

Than the door slowly opened, "Mione? Is that you?" he asked surprised

"yes, it's me…I just had to see you before tomorrow's game…"

"come in then" he said as he opened the door for her to come in

As soon as she came in, she was surprised that Cedric pulled her close to him and kissed her

How much I've missed his kiss, Hermione thought to herself as they landed on his bed, still kissing, it seemed like it could last a little longer.

Until she could force herself to stop for a while. "as I was saying I really miss you and I thought that maybe you missed me as much as I miss you…" she said as she looked at him

"of course I've been missing you…it's just that, since my father will be coming to watch the game tomorrow, I needed a bit more practicing" he replied as he wrapped his arms around Hermione

"I know you just really want to make your father proud, and I understand that very much…I mean I have a perfectionist mother and such…" she said as she rested her head on his chest

"I guess were not so different, are we?" he said smiling at her

"yeah, I guess not…and it only took me this long to realize it, and it's almost the end of another year…"

"see, that's why your so special to me, your someone I can really relate to…" he said as he gave her a little peak on the cheek

**Cedric**

"Cedric?" someone from behind suddenly interrupted them

As Cedric turned around to see who it was, "father? What are you doing here?" he asked as he stood up from the bed, while Hermione still stayed on the bed

"well, I wanted to surprise you before tomorrows game, couldn't wait to see my only son play" he explained as his sight caught Hermione

"who is this?" he asked his son

Hermione tried introducing herself, "I'm Hermione sir…"

"this is my girl friend, Hermione Granger, we just had a little talk…" Cedric replied unsure placing his hand over his head

"really? What happened to Cho then?"

"father, she and I broke up, besides I never loved her, I only stayed with her cause I thought that's what you wanted…" he replied looking at him and Hermione

His father stood there quietly, saying nothing after what Cedric just said

"I did everything just to make you proud of me…I worked hard just to make you proud…" he continued on

"this is the only time I spent doing what I wanted"

"son, I didn't know you felt like that, I would have never forced you to do those things if I knew you wouldn't like it…" his father said resting his hands on his shoulders

"father…" Cedric wanted to say something else but something inside him made him stop a moment

"I am already proud of you…the moment your mother and I had you…" he said looking at his son.

"you take good care of me, your mother would be so proud…" he said with teary eyes

"thankyou father…" Cedric said hugging his father

**Hermione**

Hermione was just glad that he and his father were already being open to each other's feelings and there she finally met his father.

"it's nice to meet you Mr. Diggory…" she said as they all sat out the balcony of Cedric's room

"yes, it's nice to meet you as well Hermione, my son hasn't lost it…your such a pretty and lovely young woman…" he said as he nodded his head

"thankyou sir…" she said as she and Cedric looked at each other, his father had actually approved of her

"yes, she is…" Cedric added as he placed his arms around her shoulders

"I 'm sure she'll make a great wife someday too…" his father said as he looked at both of them from across

"what?" Hermione shocked by his words, me? A wife someday? She said to herself

Cedric just laughing and nodded in agreement, "well, you do have a really wonderful son sir, you can even say, he completes who I am…." She added

Cedric looked at her in surprise, as his father agreed with her, "yes…"

After their little talk Cedric walked Hermione back to her room

**Cedric**

"thanks for everything Mione…" he said as they drew nearer to her room

"for what?" she asked as she stopped for a moment

"for everything…" he replied smiling and holding her hand

"no problem…" she said laughing as she gave him a quick kiss on his lips, and opened her door, "good night" she said as she entered the room

"good night Mione…I'll see you tomorrow…"

After she had closed the door, Cedric was filled with joy, he had finally had the courage to tell his father what he wanted and he and Hermione could fight together for their love

Now, all I have to worry about is the game tomorrow, he said to himself as he headed back to his room.

"thankyou for seeing my point of things father…" he said to his father as he entered his room

"how can I not Cedric? You're my son, I should always try to see your point…" he replied back as he put his things away.

They rested for the night in Cedric's room, tomorrow is the big game and they needed to get some rest.


	10. Chapter 10:You Don't Own me

**Hermione**

The day of the big game had finally arrived and Hermione was a bit worried for Cedric, wonder if his ready? She asked herself.

She headed towards where the competition was going to be held, she caught up with Ginny and Draco, so they could sit together.

At first it felt a bit awkward for Hermione, Draco had always been making fun of her as boring and a know it all but now she's seen something different in him when his with Ginny

He's not a Malfoy anymore, she thought to herself as she watched Ginny and Draco walk together as they headed towards the auditorium where they were to be seated during the whole competition.

Everything was going fine until Ron showed up, "what the bloody hell are you doing with my sister?" he said to Draco

"what do you care?" Draco answered him back

"why?! She's my sister!"

Ginny butt in on their little argument "stop it! Both of you!" she shouted angrily

"Ron! Just butt out of my business would you?" she said shouting at Ron

"I wouldn't butt in only if you weren't dating a Malfoy!" he shot back at her

"so what if his a Malfoy? I love him…just mind your own business…" she said as she pulled Hermione and Draco away.

"no way am I letting Ron ruin my day…" she said as they got far from Ron

"your right, you shouldn't" Hermione added

Just like that she went to look for Cedric before the game begins.

**Cedric**

Damn, why am I suddenly feeling all nervous? Cedric asked himself as he and his team ready themselves to take their positions on the field.

He was already wearing his uniform and was holding his broom, he was uncertain why he got all nervous all of a sudden, he should be used to it by now

"son, are you nervous?" his father asked from behind

"father, well, I…" he muttered not sure what to say

"it's okay, everyone gets nervous once in a while…" he added as he placed his hands on his arm, and patting him

"thanks father…" he said as he gave his father a hug

"son, I have to tell you something…"

"what is it father?" he asked his father a bit worried of what he has to say

"I have to go see a doctor in England soon…I'm getting weaker and weaker every passing moment…" he continued on

"what?" Cedric asked unsure of how to react, "okay then, I'll go with you…" he added after wards

"are you sure you want to?...you don't want to leave Hermione do you?" he asked trying to convince Cedric not to go with him

"yes I am…your still my father…who else can go with you if not for me?...I was thinking I'd ask her to marry me anyway…" he said as his father looked at him, shocked

"well, I am growing older and I kind of wondered how'd it would like to finally have a grandchild…" he said in agreement

"it makes me feel better knowing your behind me all the way father, thankyou…" Cedric said as he felt better knowing his father supported him to whatever he decides

Now all he needs now is how to explain to Hermione and perfect way to propose to her after the game was over.

He knew Hermione was the one he wanted to share the rest of his life with, she completed who he was as a person.

He was on his broom and was just about to head to the field when "Cedric wait!" Hermione shouted out to him.

**Hermione**

"Mione, what's wrong?" he asked as he walked to her holding his broom with his other hand.

"nothing, I just wanted to wish you good luck before the game…."

"oh? Are you going to give me a good luck kiss or something?" he said jokingly holding her waist with his other hand.

She laughed at him, as she placed her arms around his neck and pulled her lips closer to his, they were about to when someone had pulled Hermione away from Cedric all of a sudden.

"Hermione? The reason why you wouldn't go out with me is because of this guy?" Viktor asked as he pointed to Cedric.

As he starred at her with his eyes filled with hatred and anger, "no! the reason why I didn't go out with you is because your such a perv!" she said as she backed away from him.

Cedric pulled Hermione away from Viktor to his side, protecting her behind his back "why can't you leave us alone?!" he shouted at Viktor, while Viktor came closer to Cedric.

"who's us" Viktor asked angrily at Cedric

Hermione knew what was going to happen, they were going to hit each other if she wasn't going to do anything. "stop it!" she yelled

Getting Viktor's and Cedric's attention.

"you can't keep doing this Viktor! You don't own me!" she said putting her hand on her chest

"Cedric's right! I am his girl friend now! Let us be!" she screamed holding the tears that were about to fall. Cedric holding her other arm

"it's okay Mione" he said trying to calm her down.

Viktor turning away from them. Hermione remembered the game they needed Cedric if they wanted to win

"Cedric you have to go…they need you out there…"

"but…you need me as well…"

"yes…but…please I understand…"

"I don't want to leave you…"

"you have to..you can't lose because of me…it wouldn't be right…" she said as she bended her head.

"okay..I'll go…just promise me we'll talk afterwards?..."

"okay…I promise…" Hermione said as tears fell from her eyes.

Cedric kissed her and headed to the field.


	11. Chapter 11:We Wouldn't Work Out

When Hermione came back to the stadium where Ginny and Draco were sitted.

Ginny asked her "what happened?..."

"nothing…" she said as she whipped her face with her sleeve

"are you sure?"

"yeah…I'm sure…"

"come on Mione! You know I know better from you…"

"don't worry Ginn…I'm okay…just enjoy the game…" she said facing Ginny, forcing a smile.

Ginny took her hand and held it close to her. It made Hermione feel safe and sure.

They concentrated on the game, watching their school's team score now and then.

Everyone cheered and clapped. When the game was finally over, their school won.

Hermione directly dashed to where Cedric was although it was hard to get through the students who wanted to congratulate their team for their success.

Hermione looked and searched for Cedric in the crowded lobby until she was tapped behind "Cedric!" she said relieved.

Hugging him tightly like there was no tomorrow "congratulations!, you did it!.."

"no…we did it!"

"what are you talking about?" she asked confused

"I couldn't have done it without your inspiration…" he said smiling

"oh! Your so corny!..." Hermione said laughing as they continued hugging each other where people could see them but they couldn't care less.

"Cedric?...Hermione?" someone's voice said from the crowd, when they turned around to see who it was, it was Cho Chang, looking at them as if she had seen a ghost.

"this is why you broke up with me?" she asked Cedric

"exactly!" Cedric said breaking from the hug but Hermione still by his side.

"but…why?"

"she's shown me something I've never felt before…"

"I can't understand you!" Cho Chang said completely shouting with tears in her eyes

"don't play dumb with me Cho! I know you and Harry have been seeing each other behind my back! When you weren't in your room, you were with him!"

"cedric…I can explain…."

"no!...you don't have to…just go away and go to Harry…"

"but.."

"we can't lie to about our feelings anymore…we knew we wouldn't work out…" Cedric said as he looked at Hermione.

Cho saw them happy when their together, Cedric was really happy, unlike when they were still together, she realized he was right.

She went away from the crowd leaving Cedric and Hermione in the middle.

"Cedric!" his father shouted from the crowd, pushing his way through, "you did it son! You won!" he said as he shook his hands in the air.

"yeah…I guess I did…" he said as he and Hermione came closer to his father

"this calls for a celebration!" his father continued on, winking at him, he knew exactly what he meant by that, he had his own big thing soon after.


	12. Chapter 12:The Promise

**Cedric**

How should I ask her? I don't want to sound corny, but I really want to sound sincere, he kept asking himself how he could propose to Hermione, as he stood out in the balcony.

He was going with his father in England next month to assist him to the doctor's and that meant leaving Hermione for a while, the only problem was how long?

"still not sure how to propose huh?" Mr. Diggory asked entering the balcony with Cedric

"yeah…I'm pretty clueless how to start…I mean Hermione's no ordinary girl…she's really extraordinary…I just want it all to be…perfect…" he said as he looked up the sky

"well, let me tell you, it wasn't easy proposing to your mother as well, she was one extraordinary woman herself, I loved her so..." he said as he reminisced about her

Cedric stood there quiet, thinking how much it must have hurt his father, his mother was gone, the only person who completed him.

"son, all I can say is just be yourself, say how you truly feel, it's all just natural" he advised him

"I guess your right father…I will try being myself…"

**Hermione**

What could Cedric want that he had me meet him here? She asked herself as she waited for Cedric in the lake that was close to their school.

She focused her attention on the sunset, and felt the wind blow through her face and hair

"Mione…" someone said as he walked closer to her

"Cedric?"

"yes Mione, it's me…"

"what is it you have to tell that you had to make me wait here?" she asked him curiously

"I just wanted us to be alone, where no one could disturb us…I want to tell you something…" he said as he stood in front of her

"okay…what is it then?"

"I'm going with my father back to England next month...he needs to see a doctor…he's ill"

"so, what your trying to say is that your leaving me?" she asked as tears started filling her eyes as the wind blows, she could feel the coldness of the wind go in her body but not as cold as her heart was at the moment.

"no, I never said that, and I never will…"

"then what do you call this?" she asked placing her hands in the air

"a promise…"

"a promise?...oh Cedric!...what crap your saying right now…you know that?" she said annoyed

"no, it's not crap Mione!...here" he said as he placed a shell on the palm of her hand.

"what is this?..."

Than he took out his wand and transformed it into a ring.

It was transformed into a simple ring, it was simple but elegant at the same time, just like her.

He kneeled in front of her, not minding the mud, that would mess up his pants

"Mione…this is my promise…"

"I don't understand Cedric…"

"I promise…I will marry you when I get back…I love you…"

"what?! Are you crazy?!" she said with a jumpy and surprised look

"yes…I am! About you!"

"Cedric…"

"if I can't be with you forever…I don't know what I'd do…"

"Cedric…are you sure you want to marry someone so…plain and boring?" she said with a soft voice

"no!...of course not!..." he said finally standing up

"oh…" Hermione said thinking he meant he changed his mind about asking her to marry him

"because the person I'm asking right now is the most extrodinary and full of suprises.." he said bringing Hermione's face towards his, looking at her eyes

"well, Ms.Granger? will you marry me and be Mrs. Diggory?" he teased in a loud and deep voice

Hermione laughed before she could give an answer, "only if Mr. Diggory will have me…" than just like that Cedric placed the ring on her index finger laughing and carried her off her feet as they headed back.

**5 years later**

"come here Jeremy, come to Grandpa" Mr. Diggory said as he called his grandson

"coming Grandpa!" Jeremy yelled coming closer to his grandfather and sitting on his lap

He looked at Jeremy as if he were his own son few years before, blonde, golden hair and blue eyes just like his father and had the comp lection of his mother.

"Jeremy dear!, careful! You don't want Grandpa to fall again do you?" Hermione shouted from the kitchen

"no mommy, of course not!" he replied laughing

"Grandpa, tell me more about grandma!" he asked his grandpa

"well, your grandma was just like your mother, sweet caring and very beautiful…no one else could replace her…" Mr. Diggory explained to Jeremy.

He was about to continue when the door opened, "papa's home!" shouted Jeremy with joy as he ran to his father and jumped on his back

"Jeremy…please!...papa's going to fall if you don't let go…" Cedric said as he was about to fall off his feet

"Jeremy, get off your papa, he's still tired from work, you can play later, dinner's about to be served…please be a good boy and wash your hands…" Hermione pleaded waving a spatula in her hand

"okay mommy…" he said as he dashed to the bathroom

"careful Mione, you don't want to add stress to yourself…" Cedric said as he kissed her on her cheek

"yes I know…" he said as he headed towards the kitchen.

As Cedric headed to the living room to sit next to his father, "Cedric!" he said as he hugged him

"father, you feeling better?" he asked as he sat down

"yes, I am son…no need to worry…"

"I still can't believe I have everything I had always wanted after all these years of feeling empty and feeling that there's been something missing" he said as he reminisced through his childhood

"yes, I know what you mean, I can't either son, you have the woman that completes you, and you have a family that loves you…" he said finishing what he said

"well, yes but you forgot one more thing there father…" he said

"oh? And what is that?" he asked confused

"a loving and understanding father, who's been there for me all the way where I am now…" he said as he looked at him

Mr. Diggory looking at him the same way, tears started to fall down his eyes, "and I have the greatest son ever" he added

"I'm going to treat Fred the way you've always treated me...you can count on that, he continued to say as Hermione called from the kitchen "Cedric, Jeremy ,dad it's time to eat!"

"coming Mione" Cedric replied as he helped Mr. Diggory up and headed to the table as one big happy family.

* * *

hey all!...I really had tons of fun making this story...hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed making it...it took a lot of imagination...belive me...hope to get more reviews soon...thanks in advance!

-anGiLoY15-


End file.
